The Package
by VermillionSky
Summary: Debbie has a package arriving for her soon, to give her the pleasures that she wants! Warning Contains scenes of a highly sexual nature, rated M for a reason! Please R&R. [Reformatted '06] [OneShot]


**The Package**

_None of the Wild Thornberries are owned by me, this piece of work is non-profitable, this is rated R for scenes of a sexual nature. If you are under 17 then do not read this, if you aren't, enjoy! This fanfic was written by Karma205 under their original penname Valefor, and though it was reformatted in January 2006 conatins exactly the same wording and spelling mistakes as it has always has!_

**-  
Part 1 - The 'Town'  
-**

The camper pulled to a stop in Kellet, the sun beating down from the sky. Debbie groaned inside, her parents had told her they'd be stopping off at a town for supplies, but this wasn't a town, or anything like a town. Yet another dusty village in the middle of nowhere, Kellet was brown and dusty and boring. She didn't even want to leave the truck.

"We're here girls", her dad, Nigel, called from the drivers seat, as he turned the engine off, the low thudding and humming stopping abruptly.

Their mom looked back, "I know this isn't much, girls, but it's the only town for miles here. We'll be stopping for a few hours to get supplies, so you may as well make the most of it."

Debbie couldn't think of anything worse thay staying here for a few hours, but then something struck her.

"Mom, is there a post office here?" she asked.

"There should be, Nigel and I will be getting the food, so could you get any post for us?" her mom called back.

Debbie pretended to be annoyed, and reluctantly agreed on the outside. However, she was excited inside. There should be a parcel for her there, something she'd been waiting for for ages. Her parents always arranged for their post to be sent to where they would next be, so it should be there, it had to be!

**-  
Part 2 - The Package  
-**

Elizah and her infernal monkey had disappeared to see the village, and her parents were off too. Debbie started off, and found the building within seconds. Inside the wooden shack there was an old man of around 60, who took an age to find their post. There wasn't much, there never was, just a few letters for her parents, and the parcel for her. It was just over a foot long, and had 'fragile' stamped over it, though she didn't know why.

She raced back to the camper. She hadn't been gone long, so she still had some time to herself, time she now desperately wanted...

**-  
Part 3 - Almost  
-**

She placed the few letters on the nearest surface inside the vehicle, though her hands shook with anticipation. She took the parcel in both hands, and was just about to open it, peeling off the label with her name on it, when she heard voices approaching

Her parents were coming back. Aaarrggghhh, she screamed to herself, quickly hiding the package in one of her bags, as the door opened.

"Aah you're already back!" Nigel exclaimed, as he and his wife started unloading their shopping. Debbie thanked her lucky stars that they hadn't come back a few minutes later. It would have to wait!

**-  
Part 4 - The Jungle  
-**

They had been travelling for days now, without much of a break. The package lay unopened in her bag, though she longed for it every night. Her parents had to stop soon to film, their journey had led them far away from the dust of Kellet, and trees were overhead now. They were deep into the jungle.

The camper slowed, and stopped.

"We're going off to film in a few hours girls, where we're going is some distance from here, but the camper can't get there, so we'll have to walk. You two can do whatever you want, just don't lose yourselves!" Nigel called. Debbie couldn't believe her luck. If Elizah and her pets went walkabouts, which they usually did, she would finally get her moment!

Sure enough, a few hours later the whole family vanished into the leaves of the jungle canopy. She had her moment at last!

**-  
Part 5 - Pleasure  
-**

This time she locked the door and drew the curtains all around the van. Although her parents would be away for ages, her sister could be back any time. She took the package out of her bag, and had it open in seconds. She tilted it, and caught the cylindrical object that fell out.

It was heavier than she'd expected. Light blue in colour, and examined it. There was a button to twist at one end, and the cylinder changed to form a rounded end at the other. Her vibrator was here! She'd ordered it from the internet months ago, using her mother's credit card, though she hoped that she wouldn't notice it on her bills.

She'd always wanted pleasure. She was 17 now, and had never had a proper boyfriend. She couldn't masturbate at nights, as her family were all around her sleeping, and she might wake them. What little time she had alone she had sometimes managed to finger herself, but she had never reached orgasm. This would be the time!

She inserted the batteries supplied, and pulled down her jeans. Then she changed her mind - she might as well do this properly! She took off her top and threw it to one side, then went her bra. Her beasts weren't the biggest, but they looked good on her, she thought. Her nipples were erect in the semi-gloom of the camper, as she pulled off her jeans and panties, leaving them all in a pile on the floor.

It had started to rain outside, the sound of the raindrops on the leaves all around her was soothing, and she relaxed as the climed into her bed, beneath the covers, the vibrator in her hand. She took a deep breath, and twisted the button, her hands trembling slightly.

The device started shaking, a low hum coming from it. She felt herself go moist in expectation, and taking another deep breath, slowly moved it south. She pressed the end of it against her vagina, and shuddered with excitement as the rounded end rubbed against her.

Her breathing sped up as she slowly pushed it inside her, the vibrations filling her body with sensations she'd never felt before. Then it started to hurt, and she realised that she'd have to overcome the pain, it was her first time effectively. She gritted her teeth, and pushed it deep inside her. She almost screamed with the sudden pain as it broke through her virginity, but it was gone as soon as it had started, and once again she was enjoying herself.

Almost all of the vibrator was inside her, she realised, as the vibrations shook her thighs and the bed beneath them. She began to move it into and out of her, and moved her hips with it too, creating more and more pleasure for herself, her bed now shaking more and more with her faster and faster movements. Her breathing sped up, and she felt herself moaning with every push. Whenever she pulled it back out her hands slipped as they tried to grip it harder, her juices now almost covering it.

She looked down beneath the covers, past her shaking breasts, to her waist. She could see her hands lifting and thrusting her new toy into and out of her, it glistening now with moisture. Her body was shaking and rising and falling frantically, her heart beating faster inside her, the vibrations shaking her whole body as pleasure filled her.

She felt it building up inside her, and kept pushing her new toy in and out of her vagina, feeling it probe her insides, and rubbing the end against her until the orgasm hit. She moaned beneath the sheets, her hands losing their grip on the vibrator as she slowly recovered. It continued to do its work, even though its job was finished, now vibrating in her, as her hands let go. She felt another climax building, and decided to experiment, leaving it where it was, and rubbing her body, her hands exploring her breasts like they never had done before.

This time she moaned much louder, thrusting her hips upwards as her body trembled with the pleasures that hit her. Her new toy was here, and here to stay!


End file.
